The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Woven sheeting materials or sheeting fabrics are commonly used for pillowcases, bedspread, comforters, towels, blankets, and other related items. Conventionally, sheeting fabrics are often woven with a natural fiber, such as cotton. To enhance the durability of woven sheeting materials, while maintaining the comfort attributable to cotton sheeting, institutions such as hotels, hospitals, rest homes and the like, utilize sheeting materials formed of a blend of natural and synthetic fibres, e.g. a blend of polyester and cotton fibres. Synthetic materials, such as polyester fibres, are usually incorporated in cotton based sheeting materials to minimize the cost and to improve the strength and durability of the sheeting fabric. While the use of polyester fibers significantly increases the durability of the resulting sheet, the comfort level and absorbency of the sheet are significantly affected. Furthermore, sheeting fabrics having substantial amount of synthetic materials tend to become wrinkled or acquire an unpleasant appearance after multiple institutional laundry cycles.
Woven sheeting materials having particular arrangement of warp and weft threads of specific materials are also reported in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,474,395 discloses a percale weave sheeting that has warp yarn and weft yarn, the warp yarn and the weft yarn being a cross weave of cotton and polyester. This percale weave sheeting is intended for use as an percale fabric for bedding products, and is characterized by a high thread count of 130 to 1200 threads per square inch, and by a denier of 15D to 240D. While satisfying its intended purpose, the physical performance of this percale weave sheeting has been marginal in the area of durability and to some extent the wrinkle resistance characteristics.
There is thus a need in the industry for a new and improved woven sheeting material that has excellent wrinkle resisting characteristics, improved softness and durability over the sheeting fabrics currently being manufactured, economy in cost of manufacture and other desirable characteristics.
The present invention satisfies the existing needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability.